projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31: Turnabout Dance
Synopsis Note: All Solo Units gain an extra Skill Slot. As everyone is enjoying the undersea view, Kite spots a sign up ahead. They arrive at Ryugu's gates, as some of them have been here before. Some were concerned about oxygen levels but Valkyrie assures them there is. Since most of the enemy groups have arrived there first, they get ready for a fight. Inside, a boy, Tarosuke, is keeping Kamuz busy while Sigma and Shadow watch from a distance. They discuss between themselves about securing something earlier when the party shows up at the front door. They spot their enemies ahead, and not to mention Tarosuke, who some remember from a previous fight. After introductions, they begin to fight...until KOS-MOS finds no energy signature from the Golden Seed. It appears all of them are in a convergent flexure, a one-way dimensional distortion where someone can go in, but not out. Which means all of them are stuck here. Tarosuke says that Otohime was the one who cast the seal, and the Golden Seed has somehow vanished without a trace. Which means that until the truth is known, no one's leaving anytime soon. Just as they were about to throw down, Otohime herself comes out to greet her guests. After seeing her first-hand, some were pretty excited to meet her. But as she explains, the Golden Seed is gone right when the three showed up. As the investigation was suddenly going awry and fingers were pointed left and right, Xiaoyu suddenly makes a suggestion: Have Wright bring the truth out. At that point, Otohime raises a courtroom in the middle of the entrance hall with the lady herself residing as judge. Phoenix was now in the toughest courtroom battle of his life, and he's still as nervous as ever. However, he points out that there isn't a Prosecutor in the room right now. But just then.... HOLD IT! Saya, Aya-me, and Juri arrive to witness the trial themselves as they came back from collecting the gold chains. As another argument is about to begin, Otohime restores order and Tarosuke arrives from the back and brings the Prosecutor for the trial, one where the defense knows all too well: Miles Edgeworth, a Prosecutor and Phoenix's main rival. At Tarosuke's request, he was asked to participate in the trial. But they agree on one thing: Only one thing matters at this point....the truth. Just as the trial was about to start, KOS-MOS detects a spatial transmission. Just then, Sylphie's shop appears from the wall. She asks for Shadow of the Rhythm Rogues, and what she held in her hand....was the Golden Seed! The decisive piece of evidence was right in front of them, and using the opportunity along with Sylphie's testimony, finally arrives at the truth. The seed was gone immediately after the theft, and with the castle sealed with a convergent flexure, only one person could send it away from the castle...someone with a Space Teleporter. Shadow of the Rhythm Rogues! TAKE THAT! Once it was done, Kamuz orders his minions to steal the seed from Sylphie. They managed to get in thanks to her shops spatial distortion, and now the courtroom is now becoming a battlefield. Otohime, Tarosuke, and Edgeworth take shelter in the back. Now that the trial's over, it's business as usual! After defeat, Kamuz reveals that he sent the seed back to Marvel Land's North Spring, and is determined to use it. Shadow suddenly gets a bit...funky after another beating, and leaves the fight. Sigma didn't seem too discouraged about the loss, and just leaves. X feels like he's biding his time for something, knowing he'll show up again soon. Saya leaves after defeat, leaving the Shinra agents with their work cut out for them. Ayame was slowly regaining her senses, but flies away when her Kouma self came back. Juri just goes off after being beaten, meaning that they'll have to get the answers they want straight from the head honcho himself. After the battle, Otohime thanked the party for their efforts. She mentions that since the seed was stolen last time, seals were placed on it to prevent its use using magic from the Water, Earth, Wind, and Light Fairies. It should buy them time for now as they decide to resurface, but Otohime suggests staying for a while as she can return her palace back to Makai's Ghost Sea. While they wait, she suggests they relax while they're here and they gladly obliged (some more than others). Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units allowed Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Ingrid Valkyrie Phoenix & Maya Estelle Alisa Segata Leon Captain Commando Ryo Pai Aty Axel Natsu Leanne Felicia Heihachi Ulala June Hibana Enemies Rhythm Robot (Black/Walker) x2 Rhythm Robot (Silver/Walker) x2 Shadow (Gear: Rhythm Rogue Suit) Sizath (Black) Sizath (Blue) Kamuz (Gear: Kamuz's Shield) Ride Armor (Green) x2 Sigma (Gear: Shoulder Boomerang) Fallen Zygote (F) x2 Dreadpike Robot x2 Juri Han (Gear: Feng Shui Engine Prototype) Kamaitachi (Blue) x2 Akatana x2 Saya (Gear: Black Bustier) Kouma Heiki Banrai x2 Kouma Heiki Senkou x2 Aya-me (Gear: Kouma Black Feather) Items Revival Potion, Mechon Armour, Dunban's Shorts Trivia Tarosuke was in Namco X Capcom and was partnered with Taira Kagekiyo from The Genji & Heike (Genpei Toumaden). In Namco X Capcom, Sylphie's shop appeared in the central pit in front of the palace gates. During Namco X Capcom, the seed was previously stolen by Devil Kazuya and caused Jin to chase after him and be surrounded by enemy forces. The fairies Otohime mentioned were from Legend of Valkyrie, where the maiden encountered them after defeating fierce opponents and gained their power to get the Golden Seed back from Kamuz. Category:PXZ2 Chapter